bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Parasynths
Parasynths are artificial symbiotic microorganisms created by Liv Amara. Background The parasynths originated as an immortality project developed by Sycorax founder Liv Amara. Conceived as bio-therapeutic guard organisms, the parasynths were designed to symbiotically protect their host's body from diseases. When Liv presented her research to others and asked for human trials, none were willing to offer test subjects and turned her away. Desperate, Liv administered the parasynths to herself. Unbeknownst to Liv, the parasynths had evolved past their original purpose and now attacked human cells, causing Liv's body to deteriorate from the inside. Despite having the world's best doctors help her, Liv was unable to remove the parasynths and had only weeks to live. With nothing else she could do, Liv created a clone of herself called Di to seek a cure while Liv entered cryostasis, which slowed down her degeneration for the time being. Personality Parasynths are vicious and relentless. They have a restless desire to devour anything that comes in their path, be it cells or other smaller entities. However, the species can coordinate when faced with a threat, and like bees, they utilize swarming tactics to remove it. Appearance Parasynths are quite small, being roughly the size of a red blood cell. These creatures resemble dark brown leeches with semi-transparent tail fins and have a three-layered crest-like carapace on their heads, with their heads having one mouth with sharp teeth. A queen parasynth is much larger than a normal parasynth, and it has a darker skin tone. History In "City of Monsters", Di (pretending to be Liv) introduced Karmi to the parasynths and told her that they were attacking a special patient. Karmi tried administering a cure she concocted on a test batch, and it successfully disintegrates an individual parasynth. However, a swarm of parasynths then surround the cure and subsequently remove it. Karmi deduces that the cure will only work if they can keep the parasynths apart. Di presses they must find out how soon, for the patient does not have much time left. Karmi eventually does find a solution while collaborating with Hiro Hamada: nano-microbots that can carry the cure and administer it to individual parasynths. Di takes the cure after she mutates Karmi and has both Hiro and Baymax taken hostage, blackmailing the latter pair to use the microbots in order to help Liv. Once Liv is administered the nano-microbots, Hiro and Baymax remotely control the nano-microbots where they encounter the parasynths near Liv's heart. Their microbots begin firing the cure at the parasynths, dissolving them one by one. Just as the pair seems to have cleared out all the parasynths, a queen parasynth looms over them. Hiro has the microbotss combine to blast more of the cure at it, but the unaffected queen simply whips the microbots away with its tail. The microbots reassemble and hide from the creature. Coming up with a new strategy, Baymax attracts the queen's attention and then blasts the microbot's arms to damage the queen, giving Hiro the chance to force-feed the cure into the queen's mouth. Once the queen ingests the cure, it disintegrates from the inside, eliminating all the parasynths within Liv. With the parasynths purged, Liv's body rapidly recovers and she awakens from cryostasis within minutes. Trivia *"Parasynth" is a portmanteau of "parasite" and "synthetic", befitting as they are genetically engineered symbiotes. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Parasynths.jpg|Liv (narrating): "I've genetically engineered these organisms to guard against disease, exponentially increasing life expectancy." City of Monsters I - Parasynth swarm.jpg Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Deceased